bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spade Ship Monkey
The Spade Ship Monkey is a typo tower of the Spaceship Monkey. Technical This Military type tower costs $1750 on Medium and can be moved by tapping on the screen but at only 0.75x the speed of an unupgraded Heli Pilot. It attacks using 2 lasers, each popping 2 layers per hit, damaging 3 Bloons at a time, and having a 1.2 second cool down. Each laser can target Bloons individually and throws spades at Bloons every 2 seconds which have 10 pierce and pop 3 layers. It has the range of an unupgraded Dart Monkey’s. Upgrades Path 1 Advanced Endings * Costs $500 on Medium * The shield regenerates 5 lives at the end of each round Per Soup Ship * Costs $2500 on Medium * Gains two gatling soup guns which: ** Shoot darts (soup darts, of course!) ** Fire at the same targets ** Wait 0.3 seconds in between shots ** Have a 5 degree spread ** Pierce 15 Bloons each ** Pop 1 layer each * Gets the Heli Pilot’s Pursuit targeting option, why not? Miss, I'll Burst * Costs $3000 on Medium * If a Bloon attack misses it, the tower causes an explosion, dealing 50 damage to Bloons in a 200px radius Alien Mittens * Costs $8000 on Medium * Every 2 seconds, deploys a smaller spaceship mitten until there are three * These smaller ships mittens: ** Are permanent unless the tower is removed ** Behave like the Aircraft Carrier’s aces ** Have the same stats as the 2/0/0 spade ship, but with only one gatling gun ** Are 80% smaller versions of the 2/0/0 spade ship with black windows Alien Moth R Ship * Costs $50000 on Medium * Again, self-explanatory * Btw Moth R's are highly attracted to lamps Path 2 Repeat Shots * Costs $600 on Medium * Again, self-explanatory again Caught Lasers * Costs $800 on Medium * Still-self-explanatory Lots of Lasers * Costs $9000 on Medium * Any lasers shot are tripled * Lasers randomly appear for the Spade Ship Monkey to catch Orbital Spike * Costs $9000 on Medium * Upon activating, spikes rain down everywhere, doing 300 damage to every Bloon on screen * 120 second cooldown Load of Lasers * Costs $120000 on Medium * Ability now causes the ship call in a dump truck which releases a load of lasers which does 20000 damage to every Bloon on screen * 120 second cooldown Path 3 Condensated Lasers * Costs $750 on Medium * Any laser that spawns liquifies and falls to the ground as a puddle * Laser puddles do 5 damage to Bloons that pass over them Enhanced Ray Door * Costs $600 on Medium * Each laser spade gets the range of a 0/0/1 Dart Monkey * Can also hit Camo Bloons Bloon Addiction * Costs $2100 on Medium * Any Bloons it touches will become a Berserker Brew which it either drinks or thinks it is a laser and throws it at another tower REE Search Lab * Costs $5000 on Medium * Has a 1% chance to find a REE every 3 seconds * If it does, you get 5000-20000 cash! Back Hole * Costs $70000 on Medium * Spawns a hole towards the exit(s) * Any Bloons that fall in are downgraded 30 ranks! 5/5/5 Ability We're Holes! - An ability that turns every tower on screen into holes for 10 seconds which do the same thing as Back Hole except they only downgrade by a measly 5 ranks. Trivia * Yes, I was crazy enough to make a typo tower of my own conception :^] * In case you're wondering what happens to the Bloons that fall in Back Hole, they get screamed at in the ear by Waluigi. * 2 CONCEPTIONS IN ONE DAY YEA BOIIIIII * ♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️♠️ Category:Mobile Towers Category:Towers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Typo Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers